far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Synthetic Human
Synthetic Humans Illegal Synthetics are a form of life created by House Cygnus for humans to use mostly for labor. Their use was hugely popular until House Crux declared them illegal. They are currently being eradicated and any information about their whereabouts should be reported to House Crux. History As the Empire began to spread across Acheron Rho, it lacked the resources to colonize all of the planets of the system. In response, House Cygnus began to develop the technology to create intelligent life without the inherent delays and gating functions of breeding. Beginning with simpler animals, House Cygnus scientists eventually succeeded in creating humanoid life. Synthetic humans could be given superior intelligence, strength, and beauty, as well as be programmed, for example, to only find satisfaction in tilling fields and harvesting crops. Synths were for a long time treated similarly to serfs — allowed to live relatively freely so long as they did the labor their owners ordered. In 3180, House Crux declared Synths to be dangerous to the Empire, and that House Cygnus was building and using them for their own ends above those of the Empire. This may have originated from the Oracles of House Serpens In 3184, the High Church declared that synthetics did not have souls. Thus began The War Against the Artificials, the bombing of Gats, and the downfall of House Cygnus. Since then, House Crux has been working to eradicate Synthetic Humans throughout the sector. Identification Synthetic humans look from the outside to be identical to humans. They have the ability to be harmed and even die by standard means. It is extremely hard to detect a synth in the populace. The only method is a type of secret test only known to House Serpens involving a highly trained psychic. Synthetic Human Registry System A System was implemented by House Cygnus for the registering of all manufactured Synths. Much of the information in their registries was destroyed during the war, but some records still remain. Terms The digits found in these Registry entries are made with the Base36 Radix (hexatridecimal / hexatrigesimal system). This means that the number system counts from 1-z before adding a column * Location of Manufacture L - The Factory# where this Unit was Created. Earlier models don’t always have this number noted due to fewer production centers, though this is standard with later models. * Unit U - The Unit# within a given Batch. Always 2 digits. * Batch B - The Batch# of a given Model. Always 2 digits. * Model M - The Iteration of Synth made to perform a particular Protocol. Always 1 digit. * Protocol P- The general task/occupation for which this Synth was created. Always 1 digit. * Status S - The current state of this particular unit. Always 1 digit. Synthetic Identification numbers are read as follows: # # : ## ## - # # # L : UB - MPS * 1st two digits before the colon (if present ) = Location of Manufacture * 1st two digits between colon and hyphen = Unit# * 2nd two digits between colon and hyphen = Batch# * 1st digit after hyphen = Model# * 2nd digit after hyphen = Protocol# * 3rd digit after hyphen = Status# Example ''' Dexter Chau (as seen on Far Verona) The Illegal Synthetic's ID number is '''665A-22X. So to break it down: * Location of Manufacture - Unknown (this is an earlier synth model) * Unit - 66 (decimal value of 222) * Batch - 5A (decimal value of 190) * Model - 2''' (decimal value of 2) * Protocol - '''2 (decimal value of 2) Currently this nets the “Beta Development” Protocol * Status - X''' (decimal value of 33) And this nets the ACRE State So in our usual counting system: Dexter Chau is the Unit 222 of Batch 190 for Model 2 of the Beta Development Protocol. It is currently running the ACRE state. '''Synth Registry Generator Click here for the Synth Generator In Modern Culture A Synth is considered less than human. They are unable to have any economic stability in the sector. Using a Synth for work is not considered slavery, as the Synths themselves are treated as akin to robots and other property. Because Synths were engineered to have superior physical characteristics, many people in Acheron Rho harbor skepticism of anyone who is too strong nimble, or attractive. There is a strong “if you see something, say something” culture, leading to a certain amount of paranoia throughout the sector. Epithets used to refer to synths: Toaster, Andy’s, Skinjobs, C-cells Epithets synths use to refer to humans: Admin,User, Whelper, Category:House Cygnus Products Category:Synthetics